


Broken

by bettyTimelord



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyTimelord/pseuds/bettyTimelord
Summary: a  story about an imperfect love in the crazy 80's





	

"I'm gonna fuck her" Dean thought seeing her beautiful legs, had been watching her for a long time, wearing a white dress a little tight but highlighted her figure,her hair was like Madonna´s of course as fashion dictated, "looks like an angel" Dean thought and is alone, he had a chance there.  
He approached her , offer her a drink, she seemed easy prey, simple to get into her bed, was short and redhead, her skin almost white, so pure.

"Hello, what's your name? ", Dean said with a wink  
"I'm Anna," said Anna nervously. "Look, I'm with some friends, please go."  
"I just saw how pretty you are and I want to talk to you, I'm not doing anything ", Dean said.  
"Not now, but look, everything in you says problems, everyone says that you are a disaster," said anna, insecure  
"Okay fine, I'll go just tell me one thing," said Dean  
"What? "Said Anna

And Dean kissed her,with one hand he hold her hand and with the other he took her neck, she resisted at first, but then continued with the kiss,they kept talking , it was not long until she surprisingly told him she wanted to go to a more 'private' place, so they left the stupid school party directly to Dean's car( in fact it wasn't Dean's car was his dad's but he 'borrow it'), if it was for him they would have done it right there, but she insisted on going to her apartment, after a while they arrived , she took the keys and opened the door, Dean desperate followed her…

 

Dean got up from the bed, he didn't want to wake ... the girl ...what was his name? , for some reason didn’t remember, just knew that was someone from the school he was currently and that he would leave in a few months, Silently he dressed, opened the door, and left.  
The girl was incredible for a long time haven't had good sex, this time had been lucky. How much alcohol had he taken? He didn’t recognize the streets so he asked in someone how it could reach a certain direction, it turned out that it was tremendously far away.  
He was lost, for god's sake he didn’t know the city very well, they had only been there for a few days to now he was lost, he had to ask again and again, until finally found the hotel where probably Sammy would be waiting, was a little Irresponsible to leave him alone but he really needed this after so long, then from afar he began to see smoke everywhere and people shouting.

The hotel was burning, “oh no , not again ” said , Dean almost with tears on his eyes, then push the accelerator and went fast as he could, and quickly went down when he arrived to the entrance, people ran outside, he didn’t care and hitting some people through the portal, without thinking he went up to where the fire was , They were 6 floors and Dean ascended them like it was nothing, without hesitation. Then he got to his room, tried to open it but couldn’t, the heat and smoke were getting more intense, so he hit and hit the door, again and again until he broke in, and there was Sammy in a corner scared.

"Sammy are you okay?" Dean said worriedly.  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "I'm sorry, I was playing with Bones and the hotel guard saw it and then we hid and I closed the door and suddenly everything was smoke and I could not get out," said Sam almost crying  
"Who is Bones?," said Dean.  
"It's my dog," Sam said.  
"For god's sake Sammy! , okay let's go, everything will be fine," said Dean.

They left quickly from the room but when they were on the fourth floor they heard screams, they continued down the stairs and when they arrived almost at the exit Dean told Sam to continue, that in a moment he will be there, then Dean returned to the fourth floor and began to Look for where the screams came from and found a little girl.  
"Where is your mom?", Said Dean.  
"I don’t know, she left and she didn’t come back, I'm very scared," said the little girl.  
"Come with me kid, let's go find her," Dean said.

With the girl in her arms he run as fast as he could but on the second floor a block fell on them crushing them and the girl, though not quite, Dean made a huge effort and raised the block with his back to That the girl left. As the girl came out, "run for help!" Shouted Dean.  
The weight was enormous, he could not take any more, then a beam burning fell on his arm, he could do nothing, with half-arm trapped and the other half outside, he could not move it, and began to burn him.  
Black, everything was black, everything hurt, and the smell was unbearable, smell your own flesh burning up is the worst thing in the world, Dean wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy, he was dying, he felt dying, but he didn’t want to, for Sam, his breathing was agitated and weak, he could not go on, and suddenly he saw it, a bright, very bright light and blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is just my first story, i dont know really why i did it but im new to this fandom and this idea has just been around in my head , sorry if some things are wrong , english is not my mother tongue


End file.
